1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric composition and a ceramic electronic component including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, or a thermistor, include a ceramic element formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed within the ceramic element, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic element to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) includes a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor has been widely used as a component of mobile communications devices such as portable computers, PDAs, mobile phones, and the like, due to strengths such as miniaturization, high capacity, ease of mounting, and the like.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type capacitor that is mounted on printed circuit boards within several types of electronic product, such as a mobile communications terminal, a notebook, a computer, and personal digital assistants, or the like, to serve to charge or discharge electricity and has various sizes and stacked forms, according to usage and capacity.
In addition, demand for a microminiaturized, supercapacitive multilayer ceramic capacitor has increased electronic products have been reduced in size. Therefore, an internal electrode and a dielectric layer need to be thin to allow for miniaturization, and a product in which a number of dielectrics are stacked has been produced for supercapacity.
However, when a dielectric layer is thin, the reliability and the high-temperature withstand voltage characteristics thereof may be degraded.